Facets of Personality
by vballmania23
Summary: Will loves to sit on park benches, watching people and their daemons pass by. After all, a daemon can tell a lot about a person. Drabble series. Multi-crossover. Crossover requests appreciated!
1. Bourne Ultimatum

**A/N:** This is a little idea I got a little while ago, that started with the Bourne crossover. It never really morphed into anything other than a drabble, but I did get other ideas, which led to this series. I'm very hesitant about posting this, but I decided to put up what I had and see how people like it. So please, tell me if it's good or bad. What the crossover is should be in the chapter title, but I'll also put it in an A/N just in case.

* * *

Will loved to sit on public benches, cat daemon on his lap, watching the crowd pass. He would travel all over the world, and look at the varied daemons that passed by to take his mind off the ache in his heart - the ache that hadn't gone away since he'd had to leave Lyra. He would sit with slightly lowered eyes and flip through an encyclopedia of animal species as the people around him went along with their lives, ignorant of the daemons that had loyally followed them since birth. He studied countless books on animals, and loved matching descriptions in books to the daemons in order to find the little clues they gave to the personality of the one they followed.

He was sitting at Waterloo Station, London, when he saw the grey snake, twining between her person's feet, slithering rapidly from side to side to keep up with the man's determined pace. As the snake slide along, its head constantly swayed from side to side, tongue flickering in and out of sight. It hissed at one of the passing daemons, front fangs gleaming with venom. The man was much like the snake that followed him, hiding sharp eyes and deadly violence behind a thin veil of normalcy.


	2. Supernatural

**Supernatural: Sam and Dean Winchester**

When relaxing on a bench in Chicago, Will saw a pair of brothers strolling down the street, daemons trailing behind them. One daemon was a motley dog, large and a mixed brown-black color, with scars revealing the skin underneath. The other was a sparrow, utterly plain and common, intelligent eyes following the people who walked by. It was perched on the dog's back, little feet clutching to the ruffle of fur along its neck. They followed the brothers down the street, dog protectively watching out for the bird but still sniffing the food abandoned on the ground or the heels of any lady his man gave an appreciative glance at. The bird twittered, reminding the other to watch in front of her, and guiding the distracted dog away from a manhole uncovered in the road. They worked together like the men they followed, watching each other's backs.


	3. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter: Neville Longbottom**

While Will was in London, he ran into a shy stuttering boy the same age as himself. His daemon was a lion, just as timid as the boy, crouching close around the boy's heels. It brought to mind the Wizard of Oz, and the cowardly lion who lived to accomplish great things. Will gave him a small smile before continuing on his way, not noticing the thin stick of wood clutched nervously in the boy's right hand, or the way he had sighed in relief when Will passed by without attacking.


	4. Dark Angel

**Dark Angel: Max**

After the Pulse in America, Will traveled to the city of Seattle. He was sitting at a small shop admiring the nightlife when a woman roared by on her motorcycle. Her daemon was a large black panther, sleek fur flowing gracefully over hardened muscles beneath. It bounded after the bike with a silent joyful roar, covering the ground in huge leaps. Will thought it was moving faster than an animal normally could run, but then again maybe he was just imagining it.


	5. Alex Rider

**Alex Rider: Alex Rider**

In London, there was a boy whose daemon had already chosen its shape. The boy was more mature than most his age, and his daemon had become a raccoon that perched on his shoulder, tail draping behind his neck and onto the other shoulder. They both watched the world with weary eyes, but Will could see the spark of inquisitiveness guarded behind the tough exterior. Buried under whatever pressure he was facing, there was a resiliance and an intelligence that could get him out of any situation.


	6. Law and Order: CI

**Law and Order CI: Bobby Goren and Alexandra Eames**

In New York, there was a large cop who interviewed Will as a potential witness to a crime. He was awkward around people, stuttering and tilting his head to the side. His daemon was as strange as he was, a brown platypus who waddled around on its webbed feet, beak swinging over the ground in search of some elusive clue. His partner's daemon was a pigeon, street smart and savvy. It flitted around, observing people with sharp eyes but always listening to its companion. They exchanged silent conversations, seeming to understand each other with ease, and worked together as seamlessly as the people themselves.


	7. Batman Begins

**Batman Begins: Batman/Bruce Wayne**

Gotham city was an utter dump, filled with pollution and noise and crime. Will could easily think of a dozen other places he'd rather be, but his temporary job forced him here. Sighing, he wrapped his coat closer to his body, his daemon's reassuring presence behind him. She yowled a warning, just as two thugs emerged from an alley behind him. Will swore and turned around, mentally telling himself off for roaming around Gotham alone at night (or any part of the day). Just as they were about to attack, a black shape lunged down from above. In two quick motions, the would-be-attackers were knocked out cold. The shape paused long enough for Will to make out bat ears, a black cape, and a gecko clinging to his shoulder before melting into the darkness surrounding him. Once Will was back at his hotel, door locked, he looked back on the incident. _It's odd,_ he reflected, _that his daemon wasn't a bat._

* * *

Will almost grinned as he entered Wayne Tower. This was to be the last day of his temporary employment, before he could finally leave Gotham city. He would also finally be meeting Bruce Wayne, billionaire and owner of Wayne Industries. He would report his findings, collect his payment, and book the earliest possible flight out. He pushed open the meeting room door, and arranged all his information before him. The door opened with a muted click, and Mr. Wayne strolled in. Will's attention focused on the gecko perching on his shoulder.


End file.
